


Oh my god Ren

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bickering, Comedy, M/M, Masa has a crisis, Pre-Relationship, Ren in just a towel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Masa has to retake the bathroom after he sleeps in.Ren has plans to make that difficult.





	Oh my god Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the inspiration for this came from having my towel nearly slip off me while I was blow drying my hair.
> 
> Made on 05/15/2018.

Sharing a bathroom required the most flexible of personalities. Masato was not the most flexible.

Ren had been in there for twenty five minutes already. Just because Masato was a few minutes later than usual getting out of bed, it seemed it was open season on the bathroom.

No.

They had a schedule.

Unofficial, but it had become a routine. Masato would wake first, shower and get ready, and then leave the bathroom for Ren. He often left before Ren was finished, giving him no hint on how long the other would be.

Masato stared at the clock since he had nothing else to do.

Thirty minutes now.

Now Masato was going to be late if he didn’t rush. He’ll have to take the minimalist of showers, dress while his hair dries and then—

He perked up. There was no longer the sound of running water behind the bathroom door. So Ren had finished his shower. Good.

Masato strained for any noises that gave a clue on what Ren could be doing beyond the door. So far, nothing. No water from the sink yet. To him, the most straightforward way of getting ready was to complete other tasks while his hair starts to dry.

Unfortunately, it seemed Ren had other ideas.

The bathroom door opened and with it came a cloud of steam. Ren appeared from somewhere within it all. Masato glared at him. Ren’s hair was completely soaked, he clearly didn’t even dry off properly because of the water drops on his chest, and the fact that he dared to come out dressed in only a towel.

Maybe if Masato was quick enough, he could sneak in the bathroom and—

“Ah, I’m not done in the bathroom yet.”

He had only taken a single step and Ren seemed to read his mind. Drat.

“Hurry up otherwise we’ll both be late.” Masato’s words were clipped. His mind was preoccupied on thinking of ways to make up the lost time. He watched as Ren went into the bathroom again, hopeful. Only to be disappointed when Ren came right back out with a blow dryer.

“What are you doing.” It was less of a question, more of a “why are you plugging the hair dryer in out here instead of the bathroom, which you denied me entry to” but Masato was sure Ren could read between the lines.

“There’s too much steam. My hair won’t dry.” With that, Ren plugged the dryer in and went to work.

Masato sighed. Uncooperative as always. He was just thinking about making another run for the bathroom when he noticed Ren’s towel. It was lower than when he first walked out. Not that he meant to notice.

But he didn’t know if Ren noticed.

And if Ren didn’t notice well, then, the towel would…

Slip.

This left Masato in an uncomfortable situation. On one hand, Ren couldn’t stop him from getting to the bathroom, hold the blow dryer, and hold his towel, right? On the other, the towel might actually fall off and Masato didn’t know if he was ready for that.

Not that he was staring as the cloth slowly shimmed down further with each movement Ren made. He definitely wasn’t staring.

Then, the towel suddenly slipped, causing Ren to grab it, which caused Masato to jump. He swallowed. No, he definitely wasn’t ready for that. He made up his mind to rush the bathroom. He could see Ren retie the towel around his waist out of the corner of his eye. Masato was losing his chance if the towel was secure. He needed to act now.

He started towards the bathroom again. Ren seemed to have anticipated this and slid into his path at the very last second, leaning against the door frame. Masato paused, ready to push past Ren. He was wasting both of their time, once again. Had he no courtesy?

“Move.” He didn’t have time to deal with this.

“Make me.” Ren seemed hell-bent on provoking him further.  


Masato huffed. He had no time for games this early in the morning. He wanted his damn shower. So he swatted Ren’s arm down that was barring the doorway and tried to shuffle in. Maybe if he just ignored Ren, he’ll go away.

Nope, not that easy.

Ren had manoeuvred him against the door frame now, partly in and partly out. Masato saw it as progress. He had least had one foot in the door. Ren’s hips kept him from moving in further.

“Get off.” He really wasn’t in the mood for this. Ren’s catlike grin wasn’t helping things any bit. He had no reason to look so smug. Masato moved against him, trying to get further in the bathroom.

And then Masato’s felt something fall against his leg. It landed on his feet. He froze. It was damp.

The towel.

He couldn’t look down. Under no circumstances should he look down. Absolutely not.

Ren had the audacity to remain in place. He refused to give up an inch. Masato was beginning to feel the tips of his ears burn hot. He had always known Ren to be shameless. But this? This was pushing it.

“Get off.” The words had less bite to them now. They might have even left stammering. They didn’t portray what Masato meant them to. 

He just wanted a shower. How did it come to this?

All because of Ren.

Ren, mercifully, seemed to give up. He moved away, letting Masato claim the bathroom. Before Masato could fully close the door, Ren was speaking to him again.

“Why don’t we share it?”

Slamming the door in Ren’s face had never felt so satisfying.


End file.
